finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle theme
Most Final Fantasy titles in the series have a regular battle theme, most often affiliated with a generic random encounter. A recurring feature in the earlier titles is that each battle theme starts almost identically, with the same two measures of eighth notes repeated in the bass clef twice before the main melody of the piece joins it in the treble clef in its third measure. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The normal battle theme of the first ''Final Fantasy is "Battle". In the original Famicom release, this battle theme is played in every battle, with subsequent remakes and ports using remixes of this theme for boss battles. ''Final Fantasy II The battle theme of ''Final Fantasy II is called "Battle Theme 1". In the original Famicom release, this battle theme is also played in some boss battles. ''Final Fantasy III ''Final Fantasy III features the first instance of the track "Battle 1", and for the first time it is exclusively used for random encounters. ''Final Fantasy IV For the second time in the series, "Battle 1" is the main battle theme. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-'' is an exclusive part of the PSP release of ''Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection, it uses the same battle theme from Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years uses the same battle theme as the original Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V ''Final Fantasy V's battle theme is also known as "Battle 1". ''Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VI's battle theme is called "Battle Theme". ''Final Fantasy VII The battle theme of ''Final Fantasy VII is known as "Let the Battles Begin!", but it has several other namings, such as "Fighting!" or "Those Who Fight", and is the first battle theme that with a distinct introduction relatively to previous titles (the bass does still play the motif, however). ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "Combat" is the most prominent random encounter battle theme of ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII's battle theme is known as "Don't Be Afraid", and is one of the few themes written for any Final Fantasy title in the 5/4 time signature. This theme is replaced by "The Man with the Machine Gun" during the dream sequences involving Laguna and his ragtag group of Galbadian soldiers. ''Final Fantasy IX The battle theme of ''Final Fantasy IX is known as "Battle 1". The introduction hearkens back to that of the battle themes of the first six installments of the series. ''Final Fantasy X The battle theme of ''Final Fantasy X is known as "Battle Theme". ''Final Fantasy X-2 The main battle theme of ''Final Fantasy X-2 is called "YRP Battle 3". ''Final Fantasy XI "Battle Theme" is the theme played whenever the player does battle in the field. It is composed by Naoshi Mizuta. Final Fantasy XII Because all battles are held in the field in ''Final Fantasy XII, there is no official battle theme. However, "Clash of Swords" was intended to be before it was then relegated to being a theme for some minor bosses. ''Final Fantasy XIII The battle theme of ''Final Fantasy XIII is called "Blinded By Light". However, in several points in the game, an uninterrupted version of the environment theme is used during battle. "Defiers of Fate" is a remix of "Blinded by Light" that is featured on the opening full-motion video and as a background track on parts of the game, playing as the battle theme uninterruptedly when so. An uninterrupted version of "Blinded by Light" plays during the raid on the Palamecia. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 uses two main battle themes to represent Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss, which are "Paradigm Shift" and "The Last Hunter". ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Lightning Returns" is the battle theme for random encounters during the introductory mission in Yusnaan and during battles between 6 PM and 6 AM when main battle theme for each continent doesn't play. "Crimson Blitz" (an arrangement of "Blinded By Light") is the primary battle theme of Luxerion. "Savior of Souls" is the primary battle theme in the Wildlands. "High Voltage" is the primary battle theme of Yusnaan. "Overclock" plays whenever Lightning uses Overclock in battle. Final Fantasy XIV ''Final Fantasy XIV uses different battle themes for each territory in the game; "Nail of the Heavens" for La Noscea, "The Forest's Pulse" for the Black Shroud, "Quicksand" for Thanalan, "Pennons Aloft" for Coerthas, and "Phantoms on the Lake" for Mor Dhona. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The regional battle themes now have the same tune with the instruments varying. "The Land Breathes" is used for battles in La Noscea, "The Land Bends" in The Black Shroud, "The Land Burns" in Thanalan, "The Land Breaks" in Coerthas, and "The Land Bleeds" in Mor Dhona. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The normal battle theme for ''The 4 Heroes of Light is "Battle with Demons". It is track number 7 on the original soundtrack. ''Bravely Default The battle theme is called "Bell of Battle" which is the 9th track on the first disc of the soundtrack. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Shining Sword", known in Japan as "The Blade Releases Its Light", is the battle theme while player commands the Warriors of Light, while "The Sword That Cleaves Darkness" acts as the battle theme for Warriors of Darkness. Other Versions Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III A piano arranged medley of the battles themes from the first three ''Final Fantasy games appears on this album. ''Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy A concert recording titled "Battle & Victory Theme Medley" from the ''Final Fantasy series appears on this album. See Also *Boss Theme *Final Boss Theme Category:Musical Themes